How Kisshu came to earth
by I'm a Nerd and Proud
Summary: "Kisshu will be going" She smiles. Kish teleports to her. "Really? I get to go?" How did Kisshu come to get to go to earth? What happened to make him want to? And why does he love Ichigo so much?


"Kisshu..." Comes a weak voice of his little sister. "Yes Kiui?" He holds her ice cold hand. Her once bright happy golden eyes now weak and unhappy ones look up at him. "I'm going to die" She whispers. "You you won't! I won't let you!" Kish cries. "Kisshu, I'm slowly dying... No one can help me with what I have" Kiui tries to smile but it hurts her.

"Please don't leave me! I need you!" Kisshu starts to cry on her little hand. "Kish please remember this... I will always be with you even though you can't see me..." A little life goes into her eyes. Kiui's breathing gets roof! "Kisshu I love you!" She cries and leaves Kish sitting there in tears. "I love you too" He kisses her now lifeless hand. Kish runs his hand though her light green hair and close her eyes. "Please keep her under happiness Deep Blue" Kisshu looks at his only thing lift of life for him. Everyone who loved him had died. _Why not die too? _The thought was nice but he would never do it! Kiui said that you should always live life to its fullest! So he would. It was really her last wish...

Slowly he gets up. "I'm going to take back earth for Kiui!" Kish vows and weeps away his last tears. He teleports to class! "Kisshu oh wow nice to see you! Are you coming to join us?" A woman asks him. "Yes and I will go to Earth to get it back" Kisshu looks right into her eyes. "Come on" They walk into a class of 5 males.

"This is Kisshu! He wants to get earth back like you all!" Miss Twig smiles. (Just don't ask about her name) Kish sits down next to a young maybe 5 year old boy. "Hey" He says. Kish doesn't say anything back. "So why are you here?" He asks. Kisshu looks around but won't speak. "Hello! Can you even talk?" The boy stares at Kish. "I'm Taruto by the way" Miss Twig starts class. _Kiui I will win and go to earth to save children who are sick like you were! _He thought.

~4 years later~

Kisshu flies to his chair in the back. "Kish" He looks at the call of his name. "What do you want Pai?" He smirks. "Just talking" Taruto says for him. "Kisshu I must ask. You don't have to tell us but why did you really join this? I joined because my mother and father made me" Pai says. "Well because Pai and I are brothers, I had to do it just like him" Taruto sighs. "Because my sister died and no one could help her! I don't want anyone to have to live with that" Kisshu holds his sides.

"What was her name?" Pai asks. "Kiui" Pai thinks. "I'm so sorry Kisshu" Tart hugs the alien.

The older man nods. "Everyone it is time to see who goes to earth" Miss Twig smiles. The class of now 8 walk! "So who do you think will go?" Tart asks. "Pai" Kisshu sighs. He was the smartest. "You?" He adds. "Me" Tart smirks. "Pai?" Both boys ask. "Akihiko" He had blue hair and too big black eyes. "Maybe" Then everyone goes quit.

"Today, one male will go and take back earth for us!" People clap then Miss Twig gets up. Slowly, she takes out the paper... "Kisshu will be going" She smiles. Kish teleports to her! "Really? I get to go?" Kisshu's eyes pop out of his head. "Because of you have everything we are looking for" Kish bows. "I won't false you" He yells out for everyone to hear. His heart was racing. _I finally get to give Kiui what I said I would do!_

When the ship leaves, tears run down his chicks. "Kiui" Her name came off his lips. _Why did she have to leave?_ Kish thought.

~When Kisshu talks to Ichigo for the first time~

Kish stands on a tall house. "You're pretty cute you know" He calls. The red head girl looks around. "Up here honey" Kish adds. She looks up and he jumps down to kiss her lips. "Who are you?" She tries to say but can't really. "Kisshu and thanks for the kiss" Kisshu winks and teleports away.

_I think I found a new toy! Oh Kiui would love it here! _Kisshu thought. _Oh shit! I didn't get her name..._

***-* Now that toke awhile. So that in my eyes is how Kisshu came to earth. ;P Short I know, but if I get 5 reviews I may make another for this. But who knows? **

**I don't own anything! Thanks for reading and please review**


End file.
